countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Panama
República de Panamá|image1 = PanamaMale.jpg|Male Panama as awoman.png|Female 2000px-Flag of Panama.svg.png|Flag Panama coa.png|Emblem|author = Appitol (male), ohmowi (female)|dates_of_life = Since the first city: 500 years 1821 - present: 98 years|capital = Panama City|national_anthem = Himno Istmeño|official_language = Spanish|national day = November 3|population = 4,159,774|currency = United States Dollar, Panamanian Balboa|friends = Costa Rica America (now) Colombia (now) Peru El Salvador Mexico Paraguay Argentina Bolivia|enemies = America (then) Colombia (then) |National sport = Baseball|National food = Sancocho, arroz con guandú, patacón, hojaldra, chicheme...}}Panama, 'officially the '''Republic of Panama '''is a country located in Central America. Its neighbors are Costa Rica to the west and Colombia to the southeast, and has access to the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea. Panama is not a very well-known Countryhumans character yet. Description Appearance Panama is often seen in a hoodie which is grey and white and black or navy jeans. Ocassionally he's seen in traditional clothing, like the Pollera. Personality Panama is fun and caring, but can also be pretty short-tempered, especially if you try to insult him or his culture, which he is ''very proud of. He's trying his best to be recognized more worldwide. Interests Flag Meaning The Flag of the Republic consists of a divided rectangle of four quarters: the upper field close to the pole white with a blue star of five points; the upper field further from the pole, red; the lower field near the pole, blue; and the lower one further from the pole, white with a red star of five points. The blue represents the Conservative Party and the red represents the Liberal Party. The white stands for peace and purity; the blue star stands for the purity and honesty of the life of the country, and the red star represents the authority and law in the country. Other symbols '''Coat of Arms: Panama's coat of arms is conformed by ten stars at the top, representing the country's ten provinces; a Harpy Eagle, the country's national bird which represents sovereignty, the eagle holds a ribbon in his beak with the words "PRO MUNDI BENEFICIO" (At the service of the world); a sable and a rifle in a "resting" position meaning the abandonment of belic acts; a pickaxe and a shovel meaning labor; a sunset representing the hour in which Panama proclaimed independence from Colombia; a cornucope with gold coins meaning riches and lastly, a winged wheel meaning progress. Flower of the Holy Spirit: The country's national flower. Panama Tree: The country's national tree. Pollera: The national folk costume. Organizations and Affiliations * Association of Caribbean States (ACS) * Economic Commission for Latin America and the Caribbean (ECLAC) * Andean Development Corporation/Development Bank of Latin America * Organization of American States (OAS) * United Nations Organization (UN) * International Criminal Police Organization (INTERPOL) * World Trade Organization (WTO) * United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization (UNESCO) * The Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations (FAO) History A chronology of key events: 1502 - Spanish explorer Rodrigo de Bastidas visits Panama, which was home to Cuna, Choco, Guaymi and other indigenous peoples. 1519 - Panama becomes Spanish Vice-royalty of New Andalucia (later New Granada). 1821 - Panama becomes independent of Spain, but joins the confederacy of Gran Colombia, which also comprises Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Peru and Bolivia. 1830 '''- Panama becomes part of Colombia following the collapse of Gran Colombia. '''1846 - Panama signs treaty with US allowing it to build a railway across the isthmus. 1880s - France attempts to build a canal linking the Atlantic and Pacific oceans, but fails due to financial difficulties and the death of more than 20,000 workers from tropical diseases. Independence, building the canal 1903 - Panama splits from Colombia and becomes fully independent. US buys rights to build Panama Canal and is given control of the Canal Zone in perpetuity. 1914 - Panama Canal completed. 1939 '- Panama ceases to be a US protectorate. '''1968-81 '- General Omar Torrijos Herrera, the National Guard chief, overthrows the elected president and imposes a dictatorship. '''1977 - US agrees to transfer the canal to Panama as from 31 December 1999. 1981 - Torrijos dies in plane crash. 1983 - Former intelligence chief and one-time US Central Intelligence Agency informant Manuel Noriega becomes head of the National Guard, builds up the size of the force, which he renames the Panama Defence Forces, and greatly increases its power over Panama's political and economic life. 1988 - US charges Noriega with drug smuggling; Noriega declares state of emergency in the wake of a failed coup. US Invasion 1989 - Opposition wins parliamentary elections, but Noriega declares results invalid. Noriega declares "state of war" in the face of increased threats by Washington. US invades Panama, ousts Noriega and replaces him with Guillermo Endara. 1991 - Parliament approves constitutional reforms, including abolition of standing army; privatisation begins. 1992 - US court finds Noriega guilty of drug offences and sentences him to 40 years imprisonment, to be served in a US prison. 1999 - Mireya Moscoso becomes Panama's first woman president. 1999 December - Panama takes full control of the Panama Canal, ending nearly a century of American jurisdiction over one of the world's most strategic waterways. 2000 - Moscoso announces creation of a panel to investigate crimes committed while military governments were in power between 1968 and 1989. 2002 January - President Moscoso sets up a commission to investigate corruption. The move follows large street protests against alleged graft in government circles. 2002 April - Panama removed from international list of uncooperative tax havens after promising to make its tax system more transparent. 2003 September - National strike over management of social security fund paralyses public services. More than 40 hurt in clashes. 2004 May - Martin Torrijos, son of former dictator Omar Torrijos, wins presidential elections. 2004 August-September - President Moscoso pardons four Cuban exiles Havana accuses of plotting to kill Cuban President Castro. Cuba severs ties. Newly-inaugurated President Martin Torrijos pledges to repair relations; both countries agree in November to restore ties. 2004 November - Panama Canal earns record revenues of $1 billion for the financial year. 2005 May-June - Plans to increase pension contributions and raise the retirement age spark weeks of protests and strikes. President Torrijos had promised to reform the cash-strapped social security system. 2006 - At least 50 people die after taking cough medicine tainted with an industrial solvent imported from China. Canal upgrade 2006 October - Voters in a referendum back a $5.2bn plan to upgrade the Panama Canal. The scheme aims to double the capacity of the waterway. 2006 December - Panama and the US agree on a free trade deal. The accord cannot come into force until it has been approved by the US Congress. 2007 September - Work to widen Panama Canal begins. 2008 February - Fatal shooting of union leader triggers violent clashes between police and construction workers in Panama City. 2008 December - A Russian warship sails through the Panama Canal for the first time since World War II. The canal was shut to the Soviet Union during the Cold War. 2009 '''May - Ricardo Martinelli wins presidential election. '''2010 July - Noriega is sentenced to seven years in prison by a French court for money laundering. He was extradited from the US in 2008 after serving a 17-year sentence for drug trafficking. 2010 October - Chinese freighter becomes the millionth vessel to cross the Panama Canal three years before its 100th anniversary. 2010 December - President Martinelli denies information from a US diplomatic cable released by Wikileaks suggesting he asked the US to help wiretap rivals, but acknowledges asking for help against criminals. 2011 March - Mining code reforms reversed following protests from indigenous groups and environmentalists. 2011 '''October - US Congress finally approves long-stalled free trade agreement with Panama. President Martinelli hails the agreement as a "tool for the economic development" of the country. '''2011 '''December - Noriega is repatriated and is taken straight to prison. '''2014 - Juan Carlos Varela wins the presidential election. 2016 '- The upgrade of the Canal is finished, a third set of locks for ships is made. Also the start of the "Panama Papers" issue. '''2019 '- Laurentino Cortizo wins the presidential election. Politics Government Diplomacy Geography The most dominant features of Panama are the forested, volcanic-in-origin, mountains that extend from its Costa Rican border to Colombia, South America. Significant ranges include the lengthy Central Mountains, as well as the San Blas, Talamanca, and TBsara. The sandy beach coastlines of Panama merge into forested lowlands that rise into the foothills of the inland mountain ranges. The eastern third of Panama (the Darien province) is a sparsely populated land of rain forests, rivers and swampy lowlands bordered by high mountain peaks. The Darian Gap, fronting the border with Colombia, is an inhospitable, almost impassable thick jungle. The northern coastline is ringed by the hundreds of small islands that form the Bocas del Torro and San Blas Archipelagos. Significant islands along the southern coastlines include the Pearl Islands (of Survivor fame), Taboga, Cebaco, and Coiba. Hundreds of rivers drain the land, mostly small; significant ones include the Charges, Chepo, Chucunague, San Pablo, Santa Maria, and Tuira. Total area of Panama is 75,417 km2. Relationships Family * '''Colombia — father * Ecuador — uncle/aunt * [[Venezuela|'Venezuela ']]' '— uncle/aunt * [[Spain|'Spain']] — grandmother Friends * [[Costa Rica|'Costa Rica']] * [[United States|'United States']] * [[Argentina|'Argentina']] * [[Chile|'Chile']] * [[Brazil|'Brazil']] * [[Paraguay|'Paraguay']] * [[Uruguay|'Uruguay']] * [[Mexico|'Mexico']] * [[Canada|'Canada']] Neutrals * [[Venezuela|'Venezuela']] Gallery Click to visit the gallery » Trivia *Panama is mostly shipped with Peru and Venezuela . *Panama is mostly seen with Costa Rica. *Panama is often drawn with hoodies, although the climate in the country is actually very hot most of the time. *Costa Rica can be considered Panama's best friend, as the two get along really well, often seen as a great example of a relationship between two countries. References * https://www.worldatlas.com/webimage/countrys/namerica/camerica/panama/paland.htm * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Panama * http://www.caribeinsider.com/es/organizacionespais/209 * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panama * https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%ADmbolos_patrios_de_Panam%C3%A1 Category:Latin countries Category:Characters Category:Caribbean Category:Western Hemisphere Category:Hispanics Category:OAS Members Category:Republics Category:North America Category:Catholic Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Christian Countries